The present invention relates to a television receiving apparatus.
It is conceivable for television sets to store various memos and messages so that the stored memos and messages may later be displayed on a TV screen when necessary. Such arrangements when implemented make it possible for a member of a family, upon coming home and finding himself or herself alone, to turn on the TV set to read memos or messages from other family members displayed on the screen.
A timer function added to that type of TV set serves as a personal schedule book. Illustratively, a user may store a memo xe2x80x9cCall Mr. Axe2x80x9d in correspondence with a specific time of day. When that time is reached, the memo xe2x80x9cCall Mr. Axe2x80x9d appears on the TV screen reminding the user to make the call.
The above type of TV set is thus supposed to be used conveniently as an apparatus for handling information.
Meanwhile, in the description that follows, memos and messages may be referred to generically as messages.
In utilizing the above-described schedule book function, the user may be away from home at a time when a message is due to appear on the TV screen. With such messages as a reminder out of sight, the user may not be able to keep his or her scheduled engagements.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved television receiving apparatus that overcomes the above and other deficiencies of the prior art.
In carrying out the invention and according to one aspect thereof, there is provided a television receiving apparatus comprising: a memory for storing various data; a clock circuit for counting a current time; a modem for establishing connection with a public switched network; and a control circuit which, when the clock circuit reaches a time stored in the memory, causes a message held in the memory to be transmitted via the modem to an address designated by data stored in the memory. When the time to display the message is reached, the inventive television receiving apparatus transmits the message to the designated address.
As described and according to the invention, a message is stored into the television receiving apparatus in correspondence with a specific time of day. When the preset time is reached, the recorded message is displayed on the display of the apparatus.
If the user is away from home and unable to view at a preset time the message held by the television receiving apparatus, the message is forwarded to the equipment established previously for the purpose. By operating the equipment appropriately, the user can see the transferred message as a reminder and keep his or her scheduled engagements. Even if the television receiving apparatus is being turned off, the apparatus is turned on at the preset time so that the previously recorded message may be displayed.